Isabella Nelluc
by theenvylover
Summary: Instead of jumping off the cliff Bella becomes an actress. A oneshot about Edward's reaction to an interview. ExB
1. The Interview

**I'm not really sure why i thought i had enough spare time to write this, but i guess i did anyways  
**this takes place 2 years, 6 months, and 24 days after Edward left Bella.  
instead of jumping off a cliff she became an actress.  
...  
i'm not really sure how that worked out.  
**the print in **_Italics_** is what's on tv,  
the rest is through Edward's head.**  
_please review,_  
it really does push me to write...  
-the**envy**lover

**Isabella Nelluc**

"Edward Mason Cullen, if you don't get down here within the next three seconds I'm going to give you a complete makeover," Alice threatened. I got up from my floor and wearily walked down the stairs. I found Alice sitting next to Jasper on the living room couch.

"Sit and watch," she commanded me. I sat next to Jasper and stared blankly at the screen. I hadn't been the most active person since we left Forks; all I did was mope in my room, leaving only to hunt the bare minimum of times. Suddenly a familiar shape appeared on the screen. My eyes widened and my ears perked. It couldn't be…

"_So, Isabella, what inspired you to become an actress?" the host asked_. The image sharpened in my mind and I could make out two distinct figures. One of them was my Bella.

"_Well, actually, I was once told by someone that I couldn't act whatsoever. This was my way of telling him 'You're wrong.'" The beautiful girl responded with a smile._ I sensed the double meaning of her words. No. What I did was right. I saved her from the monsters. I saved her from me.

"_What does he think now?" the host continued. Bella looked down at her lap._

"_I don't know," she responded hesitantly. "Honestly, I don't think either one of us could guess what the other was thinking," she laughed quietly. _God, I love her laugh. I love her.

"_We all want to know; why did you change your name?" the host asked eagerly. Bella's face flushed red as she began to answer._

"_I will never forget him. He was, and always will be, the love of my li- my existence," she corrected herself. "I want him to know that he will always be a part of me."_

"_Nelluc is Scottish is it not?" the host pried. _Scottish? I stared at the screen. When did

she meet a Scot? Did he move to Forks when we left? Why would a Scot be in Forks? Did she seriously move on? If she did, does that mean I should too? No. I will not. I _can _not. She was, and always will be, the most important thing to me.

"Why did you do this to her?" Jasper questioned from beside me. "Why did you do this to yourself?"

"It was for the better," I answered.

"Who's better?!? Both of you are severely depressed. I don't even have to be in the same _Country_ to feel Bella's depression!"

I stared up at a furious Jasper. "She moved on," I told him. That set him off.

"_Do you think he's watching this?" the host asked._

"_No. He doesn't like this kind of shows," she replied bluntly. The host looked horrified. Ratings will be down this week…_

"Have you been listening to the same thing I have?" he yelled pointing at the screen. "It's obvious who she's talking about!"

"_But I bet his sister is, so, here it goes;"_

"But she changed her name…"

His fist pounded against my cheek and I went flying off the couch.

"Are you stupid?!?" he asked. I stared at him blankly. What is he talking about?

"'Nelluc' is 'Cullen' backwards!" I looked back at the TV in horror. It was one thing to make myself miserable, but it was completely unforgivable to have her miserable too. The Bella on the screen flashed another smile. I didn't notice it before but they all seemed to be fake smiles. She was a better actress than I gave her credit for.

_She looked at the camera, her gaze pierced through my body. __"I **will** find you. I don't care if you want to found or not. So just sit tight and wait 'til I get there."_

* * *

disclaimer- Twilight © and all of its contents are owned by † **Stephenie Meyer** † and not me. 


	2. The Proposition

**heh.**

you thought this was another chapter, didn't you?

heh heh...

sorry,

but it isn't.

instead- it's an opportunity!

if you like this story so much-

why don't you just make it your own?

a lot of the reviews i've been getting say the same thing about this turning into a real story

and i'm not going to do that.

but _you_ can if you want!

what you need to do:

1. tell me you're using it.

2. write something

3. include my name in the summary saying that i wrote the original

and that's it

:3

i am completely serious.

take this story and make it something

and i'll promote it.

:D

please treat it with care,

it's my baby...

:D

please review this if you like the idea or if you think i shouldn't do it,

really, it's up to you

-the**envy**lover


	3. The Aftermath

**Wow.**

Yeah, I don't care.

So you don't want my baby—

Yeah, I understand

::rolls eyes::

**Ahem.**

Well…

I thank the two who opened up their hearts for my baby,

I know they will take very good care of it,

(especially since the first chapters are already up :D)

**So.**

Go support them,

they deserve it.

**Not For All the Diamonds in the World-**

story id- 3982709

**Isabella Nelluc**

story id- 3799149

Both have the same basis

(my story)

but they take it to completely different levels

I highly recommend visiting them

:D

**If.**

If you think you can do better,

Or if you have a different idea,

Or if you just want to tweak it—

Take it and tell me

Good luck

:3


End file.
